HOPS/Naru210
Season 1, Episode 17: HOPS/Naru210 Aired: March 7, 2011 Previous: The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess Next: The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man HOPS/Naru210 is the 17th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 17th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary HOPS: The Los Angeles Police Department tracks down a runaway Easter Bunny. Naru210: Naruto is sent to the only place that can tolerate a spoiled brat like him: Beverly Hills, 90210. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the Easter Bunny returns home but missed his flight. #Opening Scene #'HOPS' (Movie Parody of HOP / TV Parody of COPS) #Animated Marginals segment #Boy in sleeping bag turns into a butterfly (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Reading Womb (TV Movie Parody of Reading Room'') (Ad Parodies segment) #Boy and Yeti on thin ice (Cartoon) #MAD Ask the Celebrity - Shakira, Zac Efron, and Katy Perry (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Run-over man gets turned into an airplane and flies to hospital (Animated by Don Martin/cyber chicken) #Soul Tron (TV Parody of Soul Train / Movie Parody of TRON: Legacy) (Ad Parodies segment) #Astronaut meets Swimmer (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) (animated by Bix Pix Enterainment) #Spy vs. Spy - Island (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Cullen Clear (Spoof on Edward Cullen from Twilight) (Ad Parody of Clean & Clear) (Ad Parodies segment) #Keebler Elf and Friends on Strike (Parody of Keebler) (Cartoon) #'Naru210' (TV Parody of Naruto and 90210) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From The Reading Womb) Baby #3 says, "Why is MAD always a rerun?" (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This was the first time MAD spoofed Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. *This is the fourth appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment, the fourth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment, and the fourth time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. *This is the seventh and final episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *The beginning movie segment in this episode, "HOPS," is an Easter segment, but this whole episode of MAD was not a full Easter special. *Coincidentally, this episode aired the same month the live-action/CGI movie, HOP, was released on April Fools' Day 2011 (April 1, 2011). *This episode was occasionally the MAD Season 2 Premiere, but it wasn't either. Episode 27 is the actual MAD Season 2 Premiere, which premiered on Monday, August 22, 2011. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Julian Casablancas and Camera Man *Mikey Day - E.B., Kid with Zits, and Zac Efron *Grey DeLisle - Woman, Erin Silver, Teenager, and Shakira *Larry Dorf - David Hasselhoff and Navid Shirazi *Rachel Ramras - Naruto, Adriana Tate-Duncan, and Katy Perry *Kevin Shinick - Edward Cullen, Trix Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Hokage, Teddy Montgomery, Ryan Matthews, and the MAD News Anchor *Brody Stevens - Cop *Gary Anthony Williams - E.B.'s Dad, MAD Ask the Celebrity Announcer, and Tron Cornelius Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 1) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:March 2011 Episodes